super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo
Leonardo is one of the main protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Character Description Leonardo is the leader of 4 turtles that you and I should know as TMNT AKA Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was mutated by slime, that turn him and his brothers from regular turtles into what they are now. He is still quite popular, if you know him back than in the 1990s or right now. He's the most serious of the 4 turtles with his leadership and devoted into fighting for what's right. He gets along with his brothers pretty well, but is also fully capable for fighting for himself. He was taught under Master Splinter, a very intelligent rat. He has taken down enemies like the infamous Shredder, Rozar, and Tokan, Baxter Stockmen and other sorts of enemies with his team. Today, he's going to enter the Battlefield alone and he's going to do that...........with honor. Could he be one of the best fighters around? In Super Smash Bros. 4 TBA Attributes Leonardo is a fast turtle. He needs to rack up damage before K.O. someone. He needs to be all over the place confusing the opponent maybe, and act like a true ninja. Attacking head straight on is not wise. Use his quick attacks to surround the opponent, and after the damage is high enough, KNOCK HIM OUT!!! Using his projectiles and staying from afar also works. Of course he needs to take care of himself too. Use Leo's fast movements to get around, avoiding a lot of the opponents attacks. This means dodging has to be a second nature for Leo. Use all of Leo's recovery options. It might just save your butt. Moveset *Neutral: Leonardo does a headbutt, then punches on the chin and stabs forward. *Forward: Leonardo swipes his katana forward. *Up: Leonardo kicks upwards. *Down: Leonardo sweeps the opponent with his leg. *Dash Attack: Leonardo spins around with his katanas outward while running. *Forward Smash: Leonardo tucks his katana to the side of him in-order to charge, then fires a projectile. *Up Smash: Leonardo sticks his katanas into the ground, then spins around while grabbing it, kicking around himself upwards. *Down Smash: Leonardo slashes once straight forward, then slashes backwards. *Neutral Air: Leonardo slashes downwards mid-air. *Forward Air: Leonardo swings his katanas forwards. *Back Air: Leonardo turns around and slashes behind him with his katanas. *Up Air: Leonardo spins upwards in the air, attacking upwards with his katanas. *Down Air: Leonardo kicks his opponent downwards to the ground. *Grab Pummel: Leonardo uses the hilt/handle of one of his katanas to pummel the opponent. *Forward Throw: Leonardo headbutts the opponent forward. *Back Throw: Leonardo throws his opponent while laying down on his back and kicks them backwards. *Up Throw: Leonardo throws his opponent in the air, then dashes and throws a barrage of punches towards them, finishing with a huge uppercut. *Down Throw: Leonardo slams his opponent on the ground. *Floor (Back): *Floor (Front): *Floor (Trip): *Edge (<100%): *Edge (100%+): *Neutral Special - Shuriken Throw: Leonardo throws a shuriken towards the opponent. Can be charged for more damage. *Side Special - Brotherly Assistance: Leonardo calls one of his 3 brothers to attack the opponent. **Raphael - Leonardo swings Raphael very fast around, then throws him towards the opponent. **Michelangelo - Michelangelo swings his nunchuks around, rapidly-attacking the opponent. **Donatello - Donatello spins his staff, charging up energy and lets out a huge burst of lightning, attacking anyone who is near him. *Up Special - Brotherly Throw: Leonardo throws either Michelangelo, Raphael or Donatello into the air, who attacks the opponent in the air. *Down Special - Shockwave Boom: Leonado stabs the ground with his katanas, firing a shockwave projectile. *Final Smash - The Sword of Tengu: Leonardo puts on the glove of protection, then whips out the sword of Tengu, changing his moveset. He can stab with a powerful energy burst, fire a powerful energy wave and do a powerful uppercut. Taunts *Up: Leonardo puts his katanas away for a second, and pulls out a pizza. *Side: Leonardo watches around himself, confused. *Down: Leonardo points his katana forward and says, "I want a fair fight." On-Screen Appearance *A Shellraiser drives onto the stage, Leonardo jumping out of it, then Shellraiser drives out of the stage. Cheer *TBA Victory Poses *Leonardo swings his katanas around him and puts them in-front of him. *Leonardo sheathes his katanas and poses towards the background. *Leonardo points his katana in-front of him and says, "I did it for honor." Losing Pose *Leonardo sits down and claps, smiling that he got to fight an honorable fight. Event Matches TBA Trophy TBA Costume *Default Costume: Current Leonardo (Blue Team) *2nd Costume: Raphael (Red Team) *3rd Costume: Donatello *4th Costume: Michelangelo *5th Costume: Slash *6th Costume: Green Gear (Green Team) *7th Costume: Black & White *8th Costume: Ninja Outfit (Alternate Costume) Gallery Triva *Leonardo's appearance is shown to be between the 2003 series and the 2007 movie. *Game Arts, who did Super Smash Bros. Brawl, also does TMNT Smash Up. Category:Characters Category:TMNT Series Category:Male